Bite Me
by norahmaye2010
Summary: Landon and Layla are hunters. They meet up with Ruby to find Lilith. When she tells them to find the Winchester boys, things get complicated. A past between Landon and Sam gets in the way of the hunt. What happens when they meet again? Read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own supernatural or any other parts of that magnificent show. I do own Layla and Landon......that's about it...and that piece of grass on my shoe but that's it.

* * *

How was I possibly supposed to do this? I focused my eyes on the target in front of me, not ten feet away. I closed my eyes, clearing my thoughts and mind of only my cell phone moving toward me.

Breathing in, I held out my hand and waited for my phone.

Nothing.

I tried again, shifting a bit.

Still nothing. Well hell.

I opened my eyes and walked the ten feet to the small kitchen to grab my phone.

"Still trying?"

I turned around to see my younger sister, Layla, putting her bronze hair into a ponytail.

I nodded. "Yeah. Not working too well, though. I swear Ruby's screwing with me."

Layla laughed, amused by my whining. "You're so impatient, Laney. She told you it'd take awhile."

She sat down on her bed and shuffled through her duffel bag. I sat on my bed, flipping open my phone and going to the games.

"Well, we don't have 'awhile'. We've got," I looked at my watch. "ten weeks, four days and three odd hours. We shouldn't be wasting this time."

She took out her shotgun and started pulling it apart. "Yeah, I know. You remind me every day."

I rolled my eyes and flipped my phone shut. "Wasn't Ruby supposed to show up soon, or something?"

Layla looked up at me through her lashes and shook her head in amusement. "Yes. She called me before I got in the shower. She had to check in with someone and then she'd be here."

I scoffed and laid back on my bed. "Yeah, check in with someone. She had to go have a brewsky with the devil."

"No, I don't think I did, actually."

I shot up and looked in the corner of our motel room. Ruby was standing there, her arms folded across her chest and her black eyes glaring at me.

"Did you doubt me again?" she asked.

I scoffed. "Hell yeah, I did. You're always somewhere else when we need you. What's up with that?"

She shrugged and walked to a chair and sat down. She put her feet up on the table and leaned back. "I have other," she stopped, choosing the right word. _"clients_ to attend too. Sorry you're not center of attention, Landon."

I glared at her, giving her a smug look. "Well, you're here. What do you want?"

Ruby didn't speak for a second. She looked at her nails.

Layla looked up and rolled her eyes at her. "Ruby, please."

"Oh fine! You guys are no fun." She stood up and pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket.

I took the paper before Layla could get it.

_Dean and Sam Winchester._

I looked up at Ruby. "The Winchesters? What's so important about them?"

Ruby picked up my knife and twirled it between her fingers. "Those boys are your tickets to Lilith. Find them and she'll be there."

Layla put her gun part down and looked at Ruby. "Are you sure? We've been chasing her for, God knows how long. It can't be that easy."

Ruby threw down the knife and it landed in the table. "Well, if you don't want to find Lilith fine. I'll take my information back and just let you two guinea pigs figure it out for yourselves."

I stood up and flicked my wrist at her. She flew to the wall and smacked into it. She clutched her throat as I cut off her air way. "Who are you calling a 'guinea pig'?"

Layla came up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Let her go, Landon."

My eyes flickered to my sister then back to Ruby. She looked frightened by me. I laughed inside. Good.

I let her go and sat back down. "Get out, Ruby."

I looked to Layla and nodded. She looked at Ruby. "We'll go after the Winchesters' tomorrow."

Ruby nodded. "Good. Once you find them, be careful. They won't be expecting other hunters."

We both nodded as she walked over to the door and opened it. She turned around and smiled at me. "Oh, and Landon? Be careful with your new found gift. You'll poke someone's eye out."

I gritted my teeth and stood up. A lamp flew across the room as the door shut. The lamp crashed against the door and I punched a wall.

"I really hate her, Lay." I growled, picking up my knife and twirling it in my hand.

My sister nodded and hugged me. "Me too, Landon."

I rolled my eyes and hugged her back. My sister the sissy.

I pulled away from her and laid on my bed. Ruby told us to go to the Winchesters'. I couldn't go down that alley again. Not after what had happened with Sam. It was way too risky. Not just for me, but for Layla. I wouldn't put her in that kind of danger again.

"Wake me up when we're leaving. Don't answer the door. Got it?" I said, closing my eyes and getting comfortable.

"Yes, moron. I got it." Layla replied. She mumbled something else but I was already passed out to hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to SexySadie88 who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait..i was informed im going to see Fall out bOy, Hey Monday, All Time Low and Cobra Starship soon!!! anyhooo!!! here we go, let's all remember I own NOTHING**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

_I was dreaming of our old house in Nebraska. Layla and I were playing on the old tire swing in the front yard and our mother and father were sitting on the porch watching us with smiles on their faces. Then the scene turned dark and I was alone in a dark._

_I screamed for Layla and moved around the room. The walls were cold and tiled, and things started to click._

_The lights came on revealing that I was in a white room, surrounded by white, tiled walls. There was a window on the wall furthest from me and I ran to it. I tried to raise my arms but they were held down by a straight jacket. I screamed at the window and rammed my shoulder against it._

_One of the walls opened and I ran towards it. A little blonde girl with bright blue eyes came in and smiled at me._

_"Hello Landon! Shall we play?" her eyes turned black and I was thrown against a wall. I tried to focus my telekinesis on her and move her away but my oxygen was being cut off._

_"Lilith." I choked out._

_The little girl came closer and smirked. She opened her hand and a heart sat in her palm. "She screamed. A lot. It was really loud too. She kept yelling for you and asking to see you one last time. Such a shame though. If she wouldn't have killed some of my siblings, I would've let her live."_

_My mind went numb at the thought of Layla being dead. I screamed and suddenly everything went away._

_I heard Layla's voice calling my name._

"Landon?! Landon, wake up!

My eyes shot open and I sat up. Layla moved to sit beside me and she brushed my messy, russet curls out of my face.

"You okay? You were screaming my name." she said quietly.

I hugged her tightly and sighed. "I hate nightmares, kid."

She hugged me back and then pulled away to sit on her bed. "I started packing stuff. I think we should head out now. No one will notice and I say the sooner we find the Winchesters' the sooner we don't have to work with them anymore."

I nodded and scratched my head. "Alright. I'll get a quick shower, you go get me some coffee and a red bull."

Layla rolled her eyes at me. "Anything else, your highness?"

I laughed and stopped at the bathroom door, thinking. "How about some food for the road? Oh! And make sure you energize my baby. He's a little thirsty."

Layla grabbed my keys and walked out of the hotel room, leaving me to clean up.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, to find Layla still not back. I looked at the clock beside my bed.

_Three eighteen_

When I turned around, I gasped at the sight of Ruby in the corner of our room.

"Jeez! Do you _always_ have to do that?" I yelled, packing away my toiletries.

She shrugged, letting her new brown locks fall over her shoulders. "Yes and no. I just choose to. But I'm not here to scare you, even though that'd be fun."

I looked at her as she walked towards me and held out a piece of paper.

"What's that? Crack?" I asked, glancing at it.

"No, you moron. It's where the Winchesters' are." she said, putting it in my hand.

I quirked my eyebrow. "And how, exactly, do you know where they are?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Because I stalk them. Just take it and don't ask questions."

She walked to the door and turned the knob.

I bit my lip and inwardly groaned. "Ruby?"

She turned and gave me a questioning look. "What?"

I swallowed and grimaced. "Thank...you."

Ruby laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you're welcome."

She shut the door and I sighed. I opened the paper to see her scribbles on it.

_Fort Wayne, Indiana. They'll be at the bed and breakfast outside of the town. Room 10. HURRY_

She didn't sign her name knowning that we would know it was her. I sighed and got out my laptop and started to search for the quickest route.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA!!!!! Anyway......next chapter will be better. Promise. Review!!!!**


End file.
